Two OF Us
by A Star Rewriter
Summary: Sonny and Shikamaru are caught in the rain on a mission and have to stay the night alone in an old inn. What happens with them two alone? Fluff!


Naruto

Sonny x Shikamaru

Two of us

(Sonny pov)

The rain came down hard.

We all ran for it till we stopped at an inn.

"There!" Shikamaru pointed.

I nodded and we kicked down the door.

There was no one in.

It must have been abandoned.

"There. This may take all night." Shikamaru said.

"It is getting dark. Guess were staying here tonight." I said.

"Sonny. Where did we lose Ino and Choji?" Shikamaru asked.

"In that clearing. I think they went in a different direction. That flash of lightning did scare us." I said.

Shikamaru sighed. "What a drag." He said.

We sat on the floor. "It's just the two of us then." He said.

"I don't mind. I don't hate you." I told him.

"Thanks." He said. Shikamaru laid back and was already closing his eyes.

"No food or blanket?" I ask.

"Nope. I'm fine right here. Go find one if you need it that badly." He said.

I scoffed. "I'm going to start a fire. We can't sleep in wet cloths. A blanket will keep us warn til they dry." I told him.

He seem to ignore me.

I just walked off and found a fire place. A big room with a worn couch. "At least now there's a place to sleep besides the floor." I said.

There was spare wood to burn thankfully. But it wouldn't last too long. I walked around gathering some more dry wood to use for the fire.

"Hey." Shikamaru was on the couch when I came back.

"You moved from the door." I said.

"It was getting cold."

"Well as soon as I have the fire up we can strip and hide under the blankets I've found. We can't sleep in-"

"Wet clothing. I know." He sighed. "You can be such a pain."

"Well Asuma taught me well then." I smiled.

He taught me almost everything I know about surviving. I sure did miss him.

"You okay?" Shikamaru asked.

"I'm fine." I lied. I put the rest of the wood in and Shikamru and I took turns stripping and hanging our cloths close to the fire to dry.

We at least kept out underwear on. And my bra of course.

We were all snuggled up on the couch, on other ends, under a different blanket.

"You think Ino and Choji are alright?" I asked.

"Sure. Ino will be complaining enough that Choji will have to make her happy to get her to not be so bossy." Shikamaru said.

I was glad Ino wasn't here to listen to that. She would have pounded both boys into the ground.

"I guess your right. Ino is a tough girl and Choji is smart. They can figure it all out. They'll be just fine." I said.

Watching the fire flicker and hearing the rain it was all too peaceful for my taste.

But it always reminded me of my father and Asuma. They would teach me many ways of how to save the king. And I picked up on it quick.

But I never did beat my father. Asuma yes. But not my own father. He was too good. I missed them both.

"Are you sure your okay?" Shikamaru asks.

I nod again. "Yeah." I tell him.

"Is it Asuma?" he asks. "Or you dad?"

How is it Shikamaru knows me so well? Because we've been on the same team for almost three years now.

"Yes." I say. "I just wish they were here. I feel so alone most days and nights. Like I'm the only one left in the world."

My whole world died when my father died. And soon after Asuma was killed by Hidan, I lost it.

"Don't worry. If Hidan escapes, you'll be the first to know." Shikamaru says.

"So I can kill him?" I ask.

"No. But you most certainly can fight him." Shikamaru smiles at me.

"Thanks." I smile back.

"I think our cloths are dry." Shikamaru says. I cover my eyes as he changed and let me now it was my turn.

I don't care if you see me. Honestly I don't get what the point is in hiding. Most boys at some young age see girls underwear eventually." I say.

"Well some of us have respect for girls as we get older." I hear Shikamaru chuckle.

I was dressed in my cloths and sat back down on the couch.

"That fire will go out eventually." Shikamaru says.

"I know." I say under the blanket.

I feel Shikamaru frozen stiff as I cuddle close to him.

I always felt comfortable around him. Like a brother, I could talk to him about anything. I trusted him fully.

"Thank. Shikamaru Nara. For being there for me." I say before falling asleep.

While Sonny slept Shikamaru patted her on the head. "Your welcome Sonny. I'm here for you." He smiled.

It was just them two. And this was all the peace he needed. Sonny wasn't the only one who missed Asuma.

He had to be there to care for her as well. Asuma couldn't do it anymore. Now, was his turn.

"Just the two of us." He grinned and fell asleep with her in his arms.

The End


End file.
